SpecialBarrack
__NOEDITSECTION__ '' "The Special Barracks will open doors for creatures born out of OIL. Upgrade the barracks to unlock more troops with unique battle skills."'' ---- ---- *'Summary' **Special Barracks allow you to train Special Troops using OIL. These troops will be stationed in Military Camps. **Special Barracks are unable to function while being upgraded, considerably increasing the time it takes to train your armies; this should be taken into consideration when deciding to upgrade a Special Barracks. Any Troops that are queued up inside will start training when the upgrade has been finished. **Once you have queued Troops in your Special Barracks, you can instantly complete their training with Golds; the amount required is directly proportional to the amount of time remaining to finish training normally. **There is also an option to boost Troop production for an hour. The boost option costs 5 Golds and will increase the training speed of the boosted Special Barracks by a factor of 4. ***Note: The boost timer will continue to count down even if you aren't making troops, so don't boost your Special Barracks until you are ready to use it. **When you click to boost the Special Barracks a clock appears for a few seconds. **Similar to the normal Barracks, Troops may be removed from the Special Barracks training queue at no penalty; 100% of the OIL cost will be refunded to you. **You may queue more Troops than your Military Camps can hold. This is useful for two reasons: ***You may queue Troops prior to engaging in combat (either single-player or multiplayer). Your Special Barracks will begin creating Troops proportional to the amount of time you spent from when you start searching for opponent to completing an attack, significantly reducing your downtime between battles. ***You may queue Troops to 'hide' OIL while you are offline, as long as your Military Camps are full. Currently up to 9,560 OIL can be hidden in this fashion by queuing 1 level 5 Monster **A Special Barracks will maintain its queue if destroyed by enemy Troops, and will even continue to produce new units if your Military Camps have sufficient space. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Like the normal Barracks, the Special Barracks goes through major visual changes at each level. Each upgrade appears to have a hint on the side of what the unlocked troop is. ***When initially constructed, the Special Barracks look much like a normal Barracks, but has an axe and hammer on the top and a stone doorway that leads underground. It also has a spell casting bowl filled with OIL, possibly referring to the OIL spat out by Fire Bats. It also has dark crystals on the left and right corners. ***At level 2, spikes hang down from the doorway, and the front pillars turn to stone, and appear to have a curve. The Special Barracks gets put on a stone base, and the bowl gets replaced with a rack holding a hammer and a blue-bladed sword, representing the ability to train King Kongs. ***At level 3, the bottom of the front pillars get the same red material as the roof. A Monster's arm jutting out from a rock replaces the wooden throwing target. The crystals at the corners are removed. ---- *'Trivia' **There are stairs within the Special Barracks that appear to go underground. Could there be a secret King Kong facility? Or a blacksmith's shop? Or even a cave? **If your Special Barracks is upgraded while training Troops, the Troops cannot be finished until after the upgrade! The OIL you spent to queue them will be unavailable as well, as the Troops cannot be un-queued until that time, either. **Newly trained Troops can jump over Walls to get to their assigned Military Camp, unlike normal Barracks. **If you have any Troops queued up inside a Special Barracks while is it being upgraded, they will not count toward the "Troop capacity after training" calculation until the upgrade finishes. **If a Troops upgrade finishes in your Reseaching Center while you have that particular Troops type queued in your Special Barracks, the Troops within that queue will be produced at the newly upgraded level, even though they were queued at the previous level's cost. This holds true even if you un-queue the Troops without producing them; you will be credited the newly upgraded Troops cost in OIL. Many players take advantage of this by filling their Special Barracks queues with Troops that are about to be upgraded, un-queuing them after the upgrade finishes and pocketing some free OIL. **The Special Barracks functions identically to the normal Barracks, except for the fact that it uses OIL instead of Resources#FoodFood. **At level 3, the Special Barracks has a Monster hand on the side, signifying that it is sculpted outside, but it emerges from the structure just like all other troops.